Roommates
by Jujubee1981
Summary: A flooded apartment and a friendly offer of a guest room leads to heightened tensions. Storyline resurrected due to kindness of reviews - thanks! Note rating change due to sexual content. This is the final chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Brennan stood behind Booth and slid her arms under his. She placed cool slim hands on either side of his neck and with a brisk twist and an audible crack, adjusted his spinal alignment. Booth gave a groan of mixed pain and relief. "You're an angel." He said in a reverent tone, rolling his shoulders.

"This is the third time this week you've asked me to adjust your lumbar. You need to see a professional." Brennan scolded.

"It's only temporary. I don't need to see anyone but you." Booth argued.

"What's temporary?" Brennan asked.

"I told you on Monday, Bones. The guy upstairs had his water heater explode. My bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen are ruined, completely gutted. I'm sleeping on the sofa until the contractors finish Tuesday. Just three more days." Booth said, pulling his jacket on.

"You said you had some water damage, you didn't say you'd be sleeping on that old sofa for over a week." Brennan said. Her eyebrows drew together in concern.

"Well, the guy below me is in the same fix. He's staying with his mom." Booth shrugged. "Lucky the building insurance is paying to replace everything."

"Why aren't you staying with someone?" Brennan asked, still frowning.

Booth looked uncomfortable. "Who?" He asked.

"Well…" Brennan paused, considering. "What about Jared's place?"

"He sublet it when he left town."

"Why didn't you ask me? I have a guest room."

"I can't just, you know, invite myself over." Booth's face flushed slightly.

"Well, you can stay with me until your place is fixed. It's only three nights." Brennan offered.

"Really? You want a guest over the weekend?" Booth asked.

"You're not a guest. I don't have to entertain you or anything." Brennan said earnestly. "Really, Booth, be reasonable. We can look over those three limbo files I have been asking you about, too!"

Booth chuckled. "Alright, Bones. I'll take you up on that. The sofa is pretty awful."

"Good." Brennan smiled.

"And I _will_ take a look at those files as a thank you." He added.

Brennan's smile widened and she went to dig in her purse. "Here's the spare key. Just make yourself at home."

Booth cleared his throat, focusing on the key briefly before taking it and slipping it in his pocket. "Thanks. I'll see you tonight, then?"

"Yes." Brennan returned to her desk, sat, and was already engrossed in a pile of X-ray images.

"I'll bring Thai for dinner."

"'Kay."

Booth paused at the door tapping his palm on the doorframe, saw that she was done with the matter and in her own world, and took himself back to his office.

Angela immediately appeared in the doorway out of nowhere like a genie. She held a skull with tissue depth markers on a stainless steel tray. "What was _that_?" She asked with intense interest.

Brennan scowled at the interruption. "What was what?" She asked.

"Did you just give _Booth_ your apartment key?" Angela said, almost bouncing with inquisitiveness.

"His apartment was flooded and he doesn't have anywhere to stay till it's fixed." Brennan replied. "Did you need something?"

"Will you okay the tissue markers on this for me?" Angela placed the tray in front of Brennan.

Brennan focused her eyes on the skull, turning it and scrutinizing it thoroughly. "It looks fine." She said, replacing it and handing the tray back to Angela.

Angela headed back toward the door, but turned and stated. "You will tell me absolutely everything that happens you know."

Brennan fair skin warmed. "Nothing's going to happen, Ange. I just offered him my guest room for a couple of days."

Angela raised one eyebrow skeptically, smirked, and sashayed out the door.

* * *

When Brennan reached her front door at ten that night, she was exhausted, cranky, and had forgotten about giving her key to Booth. Opening her door, she was greeted by the spicy scent of Thai food and the sound of a sporting event on low volume. For a moment she was bewildered, but quickly remembered everything. Booth came padding out of her kitchen in jeans, and sweatshirt, and socks and grinned.

"Hey, Bones. I beat you here by fifteen minutes. I'm just getting ready to eat. I got you your tofu and some braised green beans in spicy garlic sauce." He cocked his head to the side. "You look beat." He took her briefcase and set it by the coat rack, then with businesslike briskness extracted her from her jacket and scarf and hung them up.

"Term papers, publisher's deadline, and Daisy Wick." She listed, allowing him to fuss over her and lead her into the kitchen. "It smells amazing in here. Thank you for dinner."

"Hey, thanks for putting me up." Booth returned. He loaded up plates with food and chopsticks and headed for the living room. "Bring beer." He said over his shoulder.

Brennan found a six pack of Stella in her fridge. Booth had apparently stocked it since that morning when she had left her apartment it had only held a half carton of soy milk, some yogurt, and a deli tub of cut cantaloupe. She pulled two bottles out, popped the tops, and made her way into the living room. Booth was watching basketball on a television that was set on a stack of large books in the center of her coffee table.

"You brought your television?" Brennan chuckled.

"Because you don't have one." Booth pointed out with the air of one delivering a coup de grace. "Want to watch 'The Maltese Falcon' with me? It's on AMC."

"You don't want to watch your game?" Brennan asked.

"It's just last night's highlights." Booth shrugged, flipping the channels until Humphrey Bogart's face filled the screen. "Bogey!" Booth said happily, then drooped his lower lip and said "Here's lookin' at you, kid." In a terrible Bogart impression.

Brennan snorted and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Let me go change." She said. She hurried to her bedroom and traded her work clothes for a sports bra and yoga pants with an oversized V-neck t-shirt. She scrubbed her face, pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and came back to the living room. She sank onto the sofa beside Booth with a deep sigh. She took a long swallow of her lager and dug into her Thai food, enjoying the luxury of having someone take care of her.

The partners ate in companionable silence as they had so many times before, enjoying the movie and a second beer each. They cleared up dinner during a commercial break and after the movie ended Booth opened a third beer for himself. He waved it at Brennan and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sure." She replied, taking the beer and returning to the sofa. He brought his own drink in and plopped down next to her, thigh to thigh. Both put their bottles on the coffee table and rested their heads on the back of the sofa, turning to face each other. Brennan smiled, a little over-warmed by the beer and an exhausting day. "What do you need to do tomorrow?"

Booth smiled in return. "I have Parker's Little League game at nine thirty then I'm buying a new bed." He replied. "After that, I'm all yours."

Brennan blinked.

"Uh, I mean for the limbo files. I'm all yours." Booth said hastily, feeling his face heat.

"Oh, right. Yes. Thank you." Brennan said, clearing her throat and then leaning forward to take a swallow of beer. She glanced at the clock. "Well, um, it's late, so I'm going to bed. Do you need anything?" She stood up abruptly. He stood too, unconsciously blocking her way.

"Oh, okay. No, uh, well…towels?" Booth stammered.

"Yes, under the sink." Brennan stood there awkwardly. "Well, goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Just, excuse me…" Brennan said, pointing around Booth and he jumped.

"Oh! S'cuse me." He said, stepping sideways and allowing her past. She brushed against him, stumbled, and he caught her with both arms. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, breaths coming fast. Booth's arms wrapped around her waist, her hands settled on the hard plane of his chest. They stayed frozen, both melting slightly into the other. Booth's dark eyes flicked to her mouth and he bent toward her unconsciously. Brennan inhaled sharply in anticipation. The sound was like a thunder in the silence that had descended, causing both to jump slightly and breaking the spell. They awkwardly dropped their arms and Brennan moved toward her bedroom. Booth cleared his throat once, twice, but his voice was still rough when he began. "Bones..."

Brennan felt panic rise and cut him off. "Goodnight." She said in a husky voice and fled to her bedroom. Once inside, she shut the door and leaned back against it, letting out a broken breath and pressing her shaking hands to her mouth and stomach. "Coward." She whispered to herself fiercely.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, after both occupants of Brennan's apartment had gotten a poor night's sleep, Booth came freshly showered into the kitchen. Brennan eyed him warily, her cheeks flushing. He returned her gaze with a guarded expression and made himself very busy getting a cup of coffee and fixing himself something to eat.

"I, uh…" He said. Brennan looked panicked. "I forgot shampoo so I used some of yours." He muttered.

"Oh!" Brennan returned with some relief. "Yes, that's fine."

"Now I smell like strawberries." Booth said moodily. He sat at the table across from her and kept his eyes on his coffee and breakfast.

Brennan smiled hesitantly. "I like strawberries." She said, sensing their conversation was just a banal cover for something much more important.

"You smell like strawberries. I'm going to go around all day smelling…you." Booth said, swallowing hard. "I…just…It's bad enough without having you _surrounding_ me."

Brennan's face blanked. Hurt washed through her. "I…" She began.

"I can't do this, Bones." Booth said suddenly, pinning her with his intense dark eyes. "I haven't been out with a woman who isn't you since before my surgery. I haven't…had sex…in longer than that."

Brennan frowned. "I don't understand." She said evasively.

"Last night…" Booth said. He made a frustrated sound, unable to find the words to express himself. "Don't you see what's going on? We're holding ourselves, each other, back from…love." He coughed out the last word. "I don't even meet women anymore. I only see you."

"You want to spend less time together?" Brennan said softly, unable to keep the pain from her voice.

"What?! No! Bones…" Booth gave an exasperated sigh. "I only see you." He repeated. "I only…want…you."

Brennan was flustered. Her stomach flipped as she scrambled to sort out the feelings rushing through her. Elation, panic, desire…she was mute.

"Bones?" Booth said. He winced. "Uh…this isn't breakfast talk is it?"

"No. I mean, yes." Brennan replied vaguely. She stared at her tea in consternation, not sure of how to respond. Silence settled over the table. The hum of the refrigerator suddenly seemed deafening.

Booth sat up straight and nodded to himself. He scooted his chair back with a scraping sound, stood, and walked to the door. Brennan turned to watch, her eyes wide with confusion. His back to her, he paused at the doorway. He turned his face slightly toward her, his jaw flexing before he pivoted and came back into the kitchen to stand before her. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Gazes locked, he tugged her gently toward him. They now stood face to face, hands at their sides. "I have to…let's just see how it goes." He said, looking intense and determined. "Just…hold still."

Brennan's pupils dilated and her cheeks tinged with rose. She started to speak his name "Boo-" His lips touched hers. He was gentle as his mouth lingered, pressed. Brennan's lips softened on a sigh and his hands came up to hold her face with a tenderness that bordered on worship.

He broke the kiss and gave a shuddering sigh, resting his forehead against hers. Their eyes blinked open and they stared solemnly and silently. Booth tilted his head, flicking his gaze to her mouth, and this time his kiss wasn't hesitant. It was demanding, burning. Brennan's hands rose without her permission and tangled in the thick dark hair on the nape of his neck. Her mouth opened for him, returning passion for passion. His arms wound around her body, sealing them from chest to knee. One arm slid to band around her hips with his hand tightening on the soft curve of her buttocks. The other hand swept up her ribs, his thumb brushing across her nipple, then shifted to cup his palm over her breast.

Brennan pressed closer with a low murmur of pleasure. She was used to taking the lead and controlling her sexual encounters, but Booth wasn't the sort of man who followed. Her hands swept around his back, up and under his t-shirt to stroke the smooth skin and banded muscles of his back. "Booth." She said urgently against his mouth. "I want…I want to…" She continued between kisses.

"I know, baby. I do too." Booth said with husky satisfaction, still caressing her. But instead of taking what she offered, he pulled back and took several deep breaths to steady himself. Then he smiled with strained humor. "Believe me, I want to."

"I believe you." Brennan said glancing down at his arousal with appreciative eyes. Booth rolled his eyes and pulled her in to simply hold her. Her auburn head tucked under his chin and she snuggled against his chest. A bolt of desire flashed through Booth along with an incomprehensible sense of gravity. _Bones_ was snuggling against him. Warm, soft, trusting.

"I'm pretty obvious, I guess." He murmured, smiling, into her strawberry-scented hair.

"I haven't had a sexual relationship since before your surgery either." Brennan suddenly admitted in a soft voice. She wasn't sure why it mattered to her that she should tell him.

Booth's lips pressed against her hair. "Thank you." He said shakily, also not sure why it mattered but pathetically grateful nonetheless. "But I don't just want sex, you know."

"I know. You want a relationship. An emotional entanglement." Brennan said without inflection, muffled against his chest.

"I want an emotional knot. Double knot. With a padlock. And no key." Booth said, setting her away from him and cupping her face with both hands to look into her eyes. "And, just so you know, I mean to have my way, Bones. But I'll compromise for the relationship with entanglement option to start. So, wanna come to Parker's game with me?"

Brennan frowned, uncertain. Booth was threatening her worldview as usual, but for once she didn't feel like arguing. She felt like compromising. She hesitated.

"That's what my girlfriend would do, Bones. Then she'd help me pick out a new bed…one that we both like." Booth said with a smile, his eyes gleaming.

Brennan smiled. "Well, if that's what your girlfriend would do…I guess I have to then."

Booth grinned. "That's right. But, let's get moving. We need to pick up Parker in a half-hour." He said. He brushed one more lingering kiss against her mouth.

Parting, they went toward their respective bedrooms to get ready for the day. Brennan paused and said "Booth?"

"Hm?"

"I…I admire and respect you more than any other man I've known." She said firmly. "And I've always been very sexually attracted to you."

Booth chuckled at her, his eyes twinkling. "I'm in love with you, Bones. You'll have to learn to do better than that. But it's a good beginning. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Brennan returned. She turned and went into her room, shut the door, and stood still for a moment. Her hand moved up to touch her lips. They were slightly swollen from kissing. They were also smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan privately pondered the shift in her relationship with Booth throughout Parker's game. Booth, who was coaching, was busy shouting encouragement and direction and managing what seemed like several thousand little, blue-shirted boys in a very competent manner. But occasionally he would pause, stare at her in the stands with his eyes gleaming and a slow smile would spread across his face. Brennan felt his smile warming every cell in her body, although she knew it was simply her body's hormonal response to the promise that smile seemed to make, it felt like something more than anatomy and physiology courses could explain. She had a brief, irritating thought that it was probably something psychology courses discussed. "The human organism has a complex central and peripheral nervous system, which could explain any number of physical sensations and responses to stimuli." She murmured reassuringly to herself. The little boys in blue shirts were now bouncing and hopping exuberantly around Booth. He was tousling heads and gently pushing them toward one of the mothers who had snacks for them.

Booth glanced back at her again, grinning and mouthing "We won."

She smiled back at him supportively. Booth's team was now dispersing among the parents holding orange juice and granola bars. Booth made his way up to the small stand of bleachers where Brennan sat. He plopped down beside her and, as easily as he had always touched her, pulled her against him with one arm and lacing their fingers together in his lap.

"Congratulations on the win." Brennan said.

Booth chuckled. "Thanks, Bones. The Yankees got nothing on my Bobcats." He looked down into her face and his smile softened. He bent and caught her lips with his in a brief but firm kiss. She responded instantly. He pulled back dazedly and shook his head. "I gotta find my kid and…other things…before…" He stuttered to a stop when Brennan tugged his face back down to hers and pressed her lips fervently against his. Just as brief as the first, they pulled apart and Booth laughed. "You are hell on my priorities." He said.

"Reprioritize." Brennan said firmly.

"Ohhhkay, let's get going. Where's my kid? What's my kid's name?" Booth joked. He stood and called. "Hey, Parks, let's go buddy. Mom said that you're having lunch with your Grandma so I gotta get you back."

The little blond Booth stampeded back to his father with another small blond boy in tow. "We won, dad! This is Brandon." Parker crawled up the bleachers and plopped down against Brennan in a fair impression of his father. Brennan felt that something she always felt when Parker Booth drew close to her – some sort of opening up inside of her. She placed a gentle hand on his head and smiled up at Booth.

"Proud of you, Parks." Booth replied. His chest swelling as he watched his son cuddle against the woman he loved. "But, I already know Brandon, remember? I'm your coach."

"Meet Brandon's mom." Said a comfortably curvy blonde woman, hurrying up behind the boys. She was laughing. "I asked to meet you but couldn't keep up with these two. Normally Brandon's dad has him on Saturdays but this week…" She broke off with a shrug. "Anyway, I'm Trish, Brandon's mom. You're Seeley Booth, Brandon's coach." She shook Booth's hand. She turned to Brennan and shook her hand as well. "You must be Parker's mom. Trish Stein."

"No, I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan." Brennan said matter-of-factly. "Parker is Boo -…Seeley's son."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Trish, this is my girlfriend, Temperance."

"Doctor Bones is our girlfriend now." Parker piped.

Trish laughed. "I apologize, I just assumed. Anyway, just thought I'd introduce myself. It was nice to meet you, Seeley, Temperance."

"Thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you too, Trish." Booth replied. Brennan nodded.

Trish put a hand on her son's small shoulder and led him away murmuring "_Doctor Bones_?" to herself and laughing.

They dropped a bubbling Parker at Rebecca's apartment twenty minutes later. Rebecca smilingly listened with half an ear to her son's account of the game, while shrewdly watching her ex-boyfriend and his work partner. Something was different. Brennan asked to use the restroom and Rebecca pointed the direction then rounded on Booth.

"So what's going on, Seeley?" She asked.

"That's none of your business, Rebecca." Booth said firmly.

"It affects Parker, it's my business. Why is your partner going to our son's Little League games?"

"You know about my apartment. I'm staying with Bones until things are back in order. I invited her along today." Booth hedged.

Rebecca sighed. "I'm not stupid, Seeley." She said in a tone that held both exasperation and old affection. "Doctor Brennan is a good woman. And I'm not blind. You're in love with her. Is it serious?"

"Geez, I mean…it's just barely starting…" Booth said guardedly.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows wryly.

"It's serious." Booth said softly.

"Of course it is." Rebecca said gently. "You've been waiting around for her for the better part of a decade. Well, this may surprise you, but I'm happy for you. I like her and, God knows, Parker _loves_ her." She smiled.

Booth gave a small smile. He shifted uncomfortably. Brennan returned to the room and, as usual, without sensing the emotional gravity in the room said "Let's go buy a bed."

Booth turned crimson. Rebecca snorted with laughter. Brennan looked confused.

"It was nice to see you again, Doctor Brennan." Rebecca said, recovering first.

"Thank you, Rebecca. You should call me Temperance." Brennan said politely, smiling.

"Thank you, Temperance. I'll see you next week?" Rebecca said, casting a sly glance at the still mute Booth.

"I don't know. We'll see." Brennan said, now starting to sense some undertones she didn't understand in the situation. Booth grabbed her hand and tugged her out the door.

"Bye, Rebecca." He said.

"Bye Seeley, bye Temperance." Rebecca replied, eyes still brimming with laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did I say something wrong?" Brennan asked with a worried look as they entered the elevator from Rebecca's twentieth floor apartment. Booth pressed the button for the ground floor and the old elevator began the slow and noisy descent.

"Nope. Not at all." He replied. "Rebecca loves this vintage building, but the elevator takes forever."

"How can we pass the time?" Brennan said, her eyes mischievous. Booth looked at her, grinned, and grabbed her hand. He tugged her into his arms.

He captured her mouth with his, thrilling at her small murmur of pleasure and her delicate hands clutching at his shoulders. He poured every ounce of his skill and love into the kiss and met his match when she responded in a way that caused all finesse to fly out the window. He backed her against the elevator wall and pinned her there, his hands racing over her, his lips moving to her neck, the open collar of her shirt, the curve of her breasts. She was flushed and panting, her own slim hands skimming over his back, his buttocks, then reaching to slide over the now strained zipper of his jeans. The boldness of her stroke sent a bolt of electricity through Booth, he stiffened and grabbed her wrist, holding her hand against him and swallowed hard. He lifted his head and met her dilated blue eyes. She raised an eyebrow and delicately tightened her fingers. He made an unintelligible sound in his throat and loosened his grip, his eyes meeting hers sightlessly as she caressed him. "Bones…" He whispered hoarsely.

"Mmmm?" She said, leaning in to kiss his throat.

"Just…we're still in an elevator." He said. Then, with great difficulty, he lifted her hand away and pressed a kiss to the palm. "I might be up to try this someday, but I want the home court advantage when…you know, the first time. I want it to be in bed."

"We're going to buy a bed right now." Brennan said with a misty smile.

"Tomorrow." Booth said with conviction. "We'll buy one tomorrow. Let's go back to you place."

"Yes." She said.

"I know I said we shouldn't, you know, rush this. But…" Booth said with concern etched on his face.

"I think five years of foreplay is enough." Brennan said, being uncharacteristically glib. Booth gave a sharp laugh.

She continued, "I don't think we should deny our biological needs based on some sense of outdated morality or social mores."

Booth frowned. "This isn't biological needs."

Brennan looked pointedly down at the front of his jeans.

"Fine, it isn't _only_ biological needs." He conceded. He pulled her into his arms and held her "For me, this is making love. Love, Bones. With the woman I _love_. Don't distance yourself from this by getting all science-y."

Brennan hesitated, then she relaxed. "I know." She said softly. Dropping her eyes, her cheeks became rosy. She buried her face against his neck. "It isn't only a biological imperative for me, either, Booth." She said in a muffled voice.

Booth smiled and rubbed his cheek against her hair. "I know." He said. "But it's nice to hear you say it."

The elevator stopped its descent. With a ding and a grind of ancient gears the doors opened and Booth gave Brennan a gentle shove out of the cubicle. "Let's get back to your place. Now." He said urgently.

Brennan laughed at him. But she set a near-running pace back to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth and Brennan crashed into her apartment at gale force. The moment the door was open, Brennan was working on his belt buckle and he barely managed to kick the door shut behind them. Then he was tugging and releasing the buttons on her shirt, dragging it down her arms and heaving a chest deep groan of gratitude when he found she was wearing lace the color of ripe peaches under it. She reached behind her back and unhooked the bra as he yanked his t-shirt off over his head and dropped it on the door mat. He flicked open the button of her jeans just as the bra joined his t-shirt on the floor.

"Perfect." He whispered, gently stroking his fingertips over her breasts. "You're perfect."

Brennan gave a breathless chuckle. "You are so symmetrical." She said in a husky voice, her darkened eyes sweeping his torso.

"Symmetrical. God." Booth hiccupped a laugh. He yanked her against him and devoured her mouth, toeing off his sneakers and backing her toward her bedroom. Her clever fingers slipped over his back and under the waistband of his jeans to grip his buttocks over his boxers. They stumbled slightly and Booth stepped back, swept her up into his arms, walked the last few feet to the bedroom, and deposited her on the bed. Still standing, he pulled off her shoes, socks, and peeled her out of her jeans. "Oh, thank you." He said reverently when he saw matching peach lace panties.

Booth bent and made quick work of his socks and jeans. Brennan now sat up on the bed and shimmied her lacy hipsters down her long legs. She reached for him, dragging off his underwear and humming her approval when she saw him. "You really are a virtually perfect speci…" She started, but was cut off by Booth's laughing lips. He pushed her backwards onto the bed and propped his weight above her, kissing her speechless.

"'Specimen' isn't a sexy word, Bones." He teased gently between kisses. He slid a hand up her smooth thigh and stroked between her legs, finding her already hot and slick.

She moaned and arched against him. "What if I said that you're a sexy specimen?" She said with a gasping laugh.

"Mmm, maybe. Talk more science at me. It works for me." Booth chuckled, still stroking her higher. "Say _mandibular_fracture."

Brennan shook with laughter that dissolved into a low wail as she flew over the peak. Booth gentled his hands on her, kissing his way down her cheek and neck to her breasts. She panted beneath him and almost jerked away when he began again. This time the climb was leisurely and the summit long and golden. She reached for him when she regained her breath, dragging his mouth to hers and reaching to wrap her slim hand around him.

"Condom. Condom." Booth muttered, pulling away from her and grabbing her hand to still her. "Hell, I was going to stop this afternoon."

"I have an intrauterine device." Brennan said, fighting his grip to stroke him to madness. "I don't have any diseases…"

"Sheez, we have to work on your pillow talk." Booth said without conviction, groaning at the feeling of her busy hands. "I don't…ever…have sex without a condom."

"There are some in the drawer." Brennan released him and reached for the bedside table. Booth stopped her with firm hands.

"I like the idea." Booth said in a rough voice. He met her gaze squarely. "I'm…clean too." He said. Brennan softened beneath him, not breaking eye contact as he settled against her and nudged inside. Rocking slowly, inch by inch until they were connected as deeply as possible, they soberly gazed into each other's eyes. Then, as if releasing five years of tension and need in one action, both shuddered a sigh and closed their eyes, lips meeting as bodies caressed.

* * *

By the time either anyone stirred from Brennan's bed, it was dark outside. Hunger and other pressing physical necessities finally urged Booth and Brennan apart. Booth retrieved his boxers from the floor and Brennan slipped into panties and an oversized v-neck that skimmed her thighs.

"I always thought this would be awkward, but I don't think it is." Brennan said, foraging in the fridge and retrieving leftover Thai food and beer.

"Always?" Booth said, his interest piqued like the FBI agent that he was. "So you've thought about this before?"

Brennan cocked her head. "Of course." She said matter-of-factly. "I'm a healthy sexually mature female, you are a sexually attractive male with proportions that indicate fertility and strength with whom I share a close working relationship…" She trailed off when she saw Booth's face. He was fighting laughter. "What?"

"Who would've thought that _that _kind of talk would turn me on? I must be sick." Booth grinned and scooped an arm around her waist to buss her lips. She frowned but bit her tongue, puzzling over his response.

"You've thought about it of course." She said.

"I've spent so much time on the subject that I'm an expert. You would be shocked at some of the deviant things I've thought about you." Booth said smugly, his hands still at her hips.

"Hmm." She replied in an intrigued tone with a gleam in her eyes. "I think I'd like to hear more about this."

"Yeah?" Booth's eyes twinkled at her.

"Mmhmm." She went onto her tiptoes to brush a kiss across his jaw. "After I eat or I won't have any strength for deviance."

"I'll fix you a plate." Booth said. He dropped his hands from her hips and busied himself with the food as Brennan took beer and chopsticks into the living room.

"We can look at the limbo files while we eat, right?" She called to him.

"Yeah, sure." Booth entered the room with plates in hand. "Some people have a cigarette after sex, but limbo files sounds more like _us_."

Brennan set the files on the table and met eyes. He was grinning. Her own face blossomed into a full smile. "I think being entangled with you might work out." She said.

Booth laughed, set the plates on the coffee table, and tilted his head to kiss her briefly but fiercely. "I'm sure of it." He said.

~THE END~


	6. Epilogue

Monday morning came much sooner than it should have. Booth stood in front of the bathroom mirror, knotting his tie when Brennan came to the doorway with two cups of coffee.

"Hey, thanks, Bones." Booth said when she held one mug out to him. He took a sip and set it on the counter. She propped a hip against the doorframe and looked at him with a smile.

"Back to the grindstone." She said.

Booth smiled at her. "It's nose to the grindstone...or, back to the factory." He picked up his mug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You'll get it." He said with another quick grin. He brushed past her out the door.

"I will." Brennan said confidently. "Because I'm exceptionally intelligent."

"Mmhmm." Booth said, checking his pockets for keys and wallet and locating his suit jacket in her closet. His things had migrated from the guest room and bath into Brennan's bedroom and bathroom.

"And because you're an excellent teacher." Brennan added.

"Aw." Booth paused and looked at her. His eyes were soft. "You're pretty nice, you know that?"

"You too." Brennan said, her face lit with pleasure.

"Ready to go?"

"Back to the factory?"

"There you go!" Booth grabbed her hand and they left her apartment together.

They pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot and Booth turned off the engine. "Hey, when we get in there..."

"I'll be very discreet." Brennan said seriously.

"No, I mean...well, yes, I appreciate that. But what I mean is...this was the best weekend. And I love you." Booth said.

Brennan smiled softly at him. "I'm glad." She replied, knowing that she wasn't ready to say the words and that Booth wasn't demanding that from her. She leaned over and kissed him in a way that, she didn't know, said everything he wanted to hear. "See you tonight at home?" She asked.

Booth grinned. "Yeah." He said. "Call me if you want me to pick you up, okay?"

"'Kay." She kissed him again and slid out of the SUV.

Angela was waiting for her just inside the door to the building. "I saw that." She said gleefully. "You kissed Booth! _You kissed Booth_!" She was hopping slightly.

"There have been some recent...developments, Angela, but we feel that discretion is best and..."

Angela cut her off. "No! No, Sweetie, discretion doesn't count for best friends. Did you sleep together? How was it? Is he staying at your place still? Is he _staying_ at your place?"

"Well..." Brennan hesitated. The door beside them opened and Booth poked his head in.

"Uh, you left your phone in my car." He said. Then he saw Angela and looked panicked.

Angela swarmed him, hugging him and laughing. "I'm so happy for you guys!" She said.

"So much for discreet." Said Booth without any rancor. He was laughing too and patting Angela's back. "Thanks, Angela."

"Angela wants to know about our sex life." Brennan explained. Booth paled, then colored. "I was about to say...it's the best." Booth cleared his throat uncomfortably but looked incredibly pleased. He shrugged modestly, not sure of what to say. "Angela wants to know if you're going to continue to stay with me after your apartment is fixed."

"Sweetie..." Angela had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Well..." Booth said, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, at first I guess we should keep both our places, but, you know, someday..."

"Someday we'll move in together. We're having a relationship." Brennan finished. She turned to Angela. "Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes." Angela said. "It does. Thank you for your time, Booth."

"No problem." Booth said, still deeply uncomfortable. "Here's your...phone, Bones."

"Thank you." Brennan said, taking it from him. She smiled at him. "See you tonight."

"Yeah." Booth said. He glanced at Angela, then hooked an arm around Brennan's waist , tugged her in, and kissed her thoroughly. Drawing back, he said smugly, "See you." and headed back outside.

Brennan's face was flushed and her eyes were vague. Angela stood by with her mouth hanging open. "Oh. My. God. Sweetie, I need details." She said grabbing Brennan's arm and dragged her further into the building. "I told you that you had to tell me _everything_."


End file.
